Catman69
"Fuck you. Jk." ''-Catman69'' Bio: Although commonly referenced as Catman69, he also goes by Cheeto. But by any name, all accounts describe the same terrifying phenomenon. He meows like a cat (similar to Chris) and enjoys eating gluten-free vegetables (wheelchair and all), but he will also "gib u da succ" if you know what I mean. Just don't let him bite because he has pointy-ass cat teeth. Catman has cleared entire continents of their small animals, and has contributed significantly to global warming. He also enjoys using unimaginable sex toys to torture his prey, though this is merely his preferred - and not only - method of abuse. He can also play horrifying Brony music through the 250w speaker built into his mouth, and send packs of small animals built in his likeness (known colloquially as cats) swarming all over a target, causing extreme pain and grief. Additionally, Catman69 is a master thief, conditioned as a torch runner professional cat runner in the Special Olympics circle sports of crossing the country and tracking field, and if you don't watch your back, he may just steal yo' girl. He's also supposed to be helping Hunter with project gam, but rarely has time / is never on. Aruuuuugh! Swiggity swooty I'm comin' for dat booty. Though undeniably deadly and powerful, Catman will sometimes show a more peaceful side - sitting in a sunny spot for hours without moving. It is suspected he uses this time to select new targets, or perhaps he is mourning his past victims. Who can say? Recently, Catman has become obsessed with the internet phenomenon known as "Catgirls". These anime girls with cat ears and tails have consumed his every waking thought, especially the lewd ones. Some believe that this is one of the first signs of the end times in which the cats take over. Luckily for Catman, he is a cat, so he will be welcomed in the new world order ruled by the cats. Gamer Archetype: The Sneaky Yet Generally Unsuccessful Player Catman69 refuses to play about 50% of the games that the group plays because he is not a big fan of strategy games, but when he does play games, he generally sucks unless he is having a rare lucky day. Sorry buddy - there's no hope without practice. These lucky days do boost his self-esteem and keep him going until his inevitable upcoming soul-crushing loss. He often tries to get people to play games with him (mainly CS:GO), but he rarely succeeds in doing so because they are all caught up in some other game. However, a week or two after Catman wants to play a game, the group generally gets obsessed with it, yet ironically enough, Catman is no longer interested, such as cats are. After all this, he probably only plays about 20% of the games with the rest of the group. Don't worry though, group members have all been marked for assassination very compliant recently. t h e p r o p h e c y i s t r u e Category:Group Members